


When simple jobs go awry

by Rosyabomination



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Ed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: Jon and Ed decide to make a quick visit to the bank but an encounter with Batman leaves Ed hurt





	When simple jobs go awry

It seemed like a mundane job, if robbing a bank could ever be considered mundane. Jonathan and Edward were running low on cash so they decided it was time to make a little trip to Gotham's National Bank. The bank tried its hardiest to update its security after each time it was robbed, but regardless, it was child's play to Edward. 

Ed and Jon were about their shared apartment, gathering the equipment they needed for their "trip". Ed paused to admire himself in the mirror. He looking amazing, as usual, he thought to himself. His suit was ironed and every strand of hair was perfectly in place. Jon came up behind him and placed a few chaste kisses on the genius' neck. 

"Joooooon, you know it's not nice to tease."

"I wasn't. Simply saying hello."

Ed spun around and pulled Jon in a long, passionate kiss, still careful not to mess up his groomed appearance. 

"Hello then." 

Ed flashed Jon a toothy smile. Jon looked slightly flustered, but only slightly. The former professor was extremely adept at keeping his emotions in check. 

"Put on your mask and let's go dear." 

Jon did so and the pair was off. They took relatively unused roads so they didn't run into many people. The people they did run into were quickly taken care of with a spray of fear toxin. They easily made their way to the bank, leaving a trail of screaming victims. 

Ed burst through the double doors of the bank arms out wide. He sauntered to the center of the floor. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! A good evening to each and every one of you!"

The guards behind the counters pointed guns at Ed and he assumed the silent alarm had been set off. 

"I make you weak at the worst of all times.  
I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak, but seldom the bold."

Ed slid on his gas mask as Jon burst in behind Ed and let loose two fear toxin grenades, one for each side of the rectangular lobby. Within seconds guards and civilians alike were writhing on the ground in fear. Jon took a moment to observe his victims with a sadistic glee. 

Meanwhile Ed had already hopped the counter and was working on the vault. He had it open in under 30 seconds; a fact that he was very proud about. He filled the two bags that they had brought. 

Jon looked up as Ed joined him and pushed one of the stuffed sacks into his hands. Both of the criminals' eyes were ablaze with manic joy, happy to be in their element. 

As they fled the bank, they heard the wail of police sirens drawing near to the bank. They dodged into an ally, climbing a nearby building to avoid the oncoming police. They crouched down; safely out of sight of the police. They crept to the other side of the building before leaping to the neighboring rooftop. They repeated this until a growl stopped them in their tracks. 

"Nygma! Crane! Surrender!"

The criminal duo saw Batman charging towards them. Their momentary pause ended, they returned to their escape, now with renewed fervor. 

Ed fell, baterang embedded deep in his thigh, he couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips. Within seconds Batman had descended on him. Ed rose to his feet, fighting off the bat as well as he could with his crippled leg. 

Jon returned to help fend off the vigilante. He was a few rooftops over and Ed had taken a few hard hits before he could step in. Jon reached the pair just as he heard a loud crack as Ed went down. 

Jon let out a snarl of rage and lept at Batman. He released a cloud of fear toxin and used all the power in his spindly frame to hold him in place. Soon enough Jon could feel Batman trembling. He let go and the hero collapsed to the ground, shaking violently. He was enchanted by his enemy's whimpers, meticulously noting every twitch and cry. A very different whimper pulled him out of his trance. 

Jon snapped back to the moment to see his love thrashing, deep in the throes of his darkest fears come to light. Jon fell to his knees and attempted to calm his boyfriend, but Ed recoiled from Jon with a look of terror on his eyes. Jon knew that Ed wasn't seeing him. Suddenly Jon remembered the snap he heard earlier. 

"Eddie, Ed, it's me, Jon. I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to have to restrain you. You're jostling your broken ribs."

Jon forced himself to be clinical as he prepared to use the ropes from his Scarecrow outfit to restrain Ed. He started with his legs but as Jon went to truss up Ed's arms, Ed sharply lurched to the left. He landed on his back hard and went still, a grimace of pain painted on his face. Jon held him down and finished securing him. By the wheezing noises he was making, Jon was concerned that he punctured his lung. 

For a second Jon wished he hadn't gassed Batman so he could be whisking Ed away to a hospital, but when he remembered it was Batman who had broken his lover's ribs in the first place, he swore to brew a special batch of toxin for the vigilante. 

Jon carefully picked Ed up and descended the fire escape down the building. Pedestrians witnessing this began to scatter but Jon chased down and cornered one unfortunate citizen. 

"Pl-please I have a family!" The shaking woman stuttered out. 

"Do as I say and you will be safe to return to them. I need you to call an ambulance. Tell the dispatchers that the victim has broken ribs, a stab wound to the leg, and a possible punctured lung."

The woman hesitated. Jon growled, narrowing his eyes. She quickly followed Jon's instructions. Within minutes Jon heard the ambulance's sirens. He left the woman and rushed towards the medical aid. 

The paramedics loaded Ed on a gurney and started assessment in the ambulance. Jon went to follow the paramedics in but a brave, young paramedic blocked him. 

"Sir, we cannot allow you to ride with us to the hospital. You are the Scarecrow, you're too dangerous to be around so many helpless people."

"Your whole family will die screaming if you don't let me on right now."

The paramedic paled at this. He was brave enough to try to turn away the Scarecrow, but he knew the villain would make good on his threat so he had no choice but to comply. Jon was ushered in and the ambulance was on its way to the hospital. 

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Ed into an operating room. Surgeons started to bustle around him, getting him ready for surgery. 

This time when a nurse told him he couldn't come in, Jon listened. He listlessly wandered the hospital halls, employees and patients alike giving him looks of horror or disgust but he didn't notice any of them. His boyfriend was in surgery right now and there was always the possibility that he wouldn't make it. Jon thought of all the things he wanted to do with Ed and realized how much he had grown to depend on him. Jon prided himself on being detached, but Ed had fought his way into the straw man's heart. 

Soon enough Jon was pulled around to face a police officer. 

"Jonathan Crane, you are going back to Arkham."

When the officer reached to handcuff him, he pushed her away. She was ready to subdue him, but a thin plead stopped her. 

"Please, let me see that he's ok, that he'll pull through."

She purses her lips. Crane was a criminal, but he seemed to be so...defeated. She doubted that he would cause any trouble right now. 

"Fine. But right after you see him after surgery you're going back to Arkham."

Jon nodded his acceptance. She guided him to an empty room and gestured to an empty chair. He sat and stared at the wall, mind wandering. The officer left briefly to call and report that she was guarding Crane and would return him soon. 

Hours later a tired looking nurse in wrinkled scrubs reported that Nygma's surgery was done. It was a success and they could see him, she said. 

Crane rushed into the room, frantic to see Ed. Ed was pale, IV feeding him a variety of fluids, deeply unconscious. His arms and legs were restrained to the bed, bandage covering what must have been the stitched up wound that the baterang had inflicted. 

A nurse informed him that Ed would heal, but sharply commented that fear toxin did not help his condition. Jon nodded, guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. He let the officer take him to Arkham, quietly doing as she instructed. 

A week later Ed was deemed stable enough to be transported to Arkham medical. Jon had been more despondent than normal and when Ed was transferred, Arkham staff agreed to allow a supervised visit. 

Ed was propped up and strapped to a bed in the med bay. Both Ed and Jon let out cries of joy when they saw each other. Jon rushed to embrace his lover, but paused when he remembered the state of Ed's ribs. He decided on a quick peck to the lips instead. The pair help hands, hundreds of questions rushing through their minds, but none important enough to ask. 

"I love you" Jon professed. 

"I love you too" Ed replied.


End file.
